Sorry Son
by ShanniC
Summary: Mr.Ishida thinks about how his son is affected by the divorce.Short, to the opoint vignette.


**Sorry Son**

Disclaimer: I own my shoes, my lap.. ah why do you care? I don't own Digimon.. Be satisfied...

Author's Note: This is very short.. It's just a father thinking y'know? A divorce fic/song, my very first!! Anyway, it's told through the opinion of Mr. Ishida. I'm sorry if I don't 'capture' Mr. Ishida correctly. Then again, we don't see THAT much of him.. So no one really knows how he acts. Well I've spoken enough enjoy. I suggest you read the footnotes before reviewing/flaming.. It's a lil' short thing.

* * *

Sorry son, this is what have done,

It was a long sad supper with you.

"Daddy? Where's Mommy, and T.K.?" My son asked me. I sighed, and russled his hair. How do I tell a young child his parents are no longer together? What was I supposed to do? Bluntly, and strenly say, that his younger brother was with his mother, and they had their own family? "Son, your brother's with someone else, and your mother of course.." I said looking into the eyes, of my small son. "We are going ot be eating alone now? Just you and me kiddo." My son, stared blankly at me before crying, and wiping his eyes. "It'll be ok, Matt. You still have me!" I said with a smile. It was futile. He was not convinced. Even I thought that was a pretty lame excuse to tell your son.

I had to be cruel to be kind,

We have to leave the past behind.

I knew my son was going through various feelings, but I wanted him to know that even if I seemed mean, cruel, or unfair, I still loved him. He knew that. I hope. He needs to know that what is done, is done. We can't change the fact that we feel out of love. We will mve on. He should. Even if I am a divorcee, and NAancy's far away, I still willl raise him to the best of my abilities. He has two parents that love him.

Isn't it strange how people can change?

Isn't it weird how people I feared, all seem worthless now?

What was I really saying to him? Move on because I said so. Move along with life becaue I've tried to, now that Nancy and I aren't together? Was I lying to myself? What's worse, was that I lied ot Matt as well. I suppose even the strongest love withers, and dies. Or was it that I've changed? I was too busy with my own life to consider my family's. Was it because if I spent too much time at home, I'd be viewed as a slacker, or weaklink at work? No matter now, I have but one son, and he's all the family I have left now.

Please don't hold me responsible,

Oh... I tried, and I tried.

"Dad this is all your fault!! Mommy doesn't love you anymore, and now she doesn't me!!" He yelled at me. He flailed his arms about and walked to his room. Normally I would have stopped him, and make him apologize for that rude outburst but he was going through alot right now. I was still his father. But what kind of father? I wanted my son to grow in a stable household, with a mother AND a father. Matt didn't deserve this kind of abuse. My son deserved better.

It wasn't the same without my bride,

It wasn't to gain. Not now.

Could I do this? Could I father my son alone? Without Nancy, things were dramatically different. I knew she would always be apart of his life, but she wouldn't always see him. It was not like I planned for a divorce. I didn't wake up one morning, and say please divorce me. Now what was I to do? Matt needed attention of a female. He needs her. What have I done? I've failed. I've done a horrible job, of being a parent to him.

Sorry son, this is what I've done...

END

* * *

Author's Footnotes: As far as this being as real as possible I believe it is. I have a fist hand experience on divorce, so I believe I touched home base. I do nto know what a parent goes through with it, but as far as what the child experiences, I believe it can be extremely painful, then reality strikes in. So what do you think? Good? Bad? Great? Drop me a line, and review..

Flames will be deemed stupid, pathetic, attempts at real reviews..

Jyou Kido's Ghost Writer, President of the I love Joe Club, and founder of [T.P.F.T.K.O.K.][1] Kari lovers beware!! You've been forewrned.

   [1]: http://www.Jyouandmimi.homestead.com/TPFTKOK



End file.
